Your Name is Tattooed on My Heart
by IrishPeaMia
Summary: Sequel to 'Don't Forget To Breathe'. Roxanne is back. Now happily married. Will all be plain sailing or is someone still out for revenge? Sheamus/OC/Punk & Others.
1. A Royal Pain in the Ass

_**A/N**: Howdi folks. It's been a while but finally it is here.  
>'Your Name is Tattooed on My Heart'<br>The Sequel to 'Don't Forget To Breathe.'  
>This is just the first chapter, but I hope you like it.<br>You will need to read DFTB first to really understand what is going on, you can find that on my profile. Let me know what you think and Don't Forget To Review!_

**.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OC's.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Royal Pain in the Ass<strong>

.

.

The loud music echoed throughout the building, the pyrotechnics illuminating the darkened space while the smoke floated up the the ceiling.  
>The music dyed down, replaced by the chatter of people and the stamping of their feet as everyone began to exit the arena. I gathered up my belongings as I too decided it was time to leave.<br>I lifted the two year old boy up into my arms and moved out of my row.

.

I made my way out and into the hallways, sending a quick text as I tried to navigate my way though the crowd of people littering the hallway. Holding the small child in my arms tightly, I tried to find the direction I was supposed to go.  
>When I finally got my bearings I moved quickly, making sure not to get caught up in the lines of people filing out the doors.<br>I found the backstage entry and promptly showed my pass to the security guards before being granted entrance.

.

The Royal Rumble had just ended and the atmosphere was electric.  
>Sitting amid the thousands of people in attendance, I had felt myself get caught up in the magic of the night.<br>I had always been a fan but in recent years other things have taken priority in my life.  
>But tonight was my son's first ever wrestling PPV.<br>As I watched his eyes light up I too remembered my first wrestling event and suddenly I was experiencing it all again.  
>The lights, the excitement, the noise, the smells, everything that made it magical.<p>

.

.

Moving along the corridor, I felt eyes on me and my stomach went into knots.  
>They were probably wondering who I was and if I was even meant to be back here. I ignored them and followed the directions labelling the walls.<br>I was beginning to think I had taken a wrong turn when I saw the door I was looking for.  
>I turned the handle and entered, setting my son on the ground. No sooner had his feet hit the ground than he took off running towards the other occupant of the room.<p>

"Daddy!" He squealed.

.

The man turned around a bright smile on his face and picked up the fair haired boy.

"Hey little fella." He replied.

.

He looked over at me as he crossed the room towards me.

"Congratulations." I spoke up.

"Thanks." He replied, closing the distance between us before dropping a kiss on my lips.

"I'm so glad you're here to share it with me."

"Hey, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled, "I can't think of anyone more deserving."

"That is very true."

"You're so modest."

"I must be spending too much time with you." He replied smirking slightly.

.

There was a knock at the door before it opened.

.

"Hey Sheamus, congratulations." The man spoke.

.

I turned around and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Roxxi?"

"Hi, John." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch Kane kick your ass." I replied sarcastically, "What do you think I'm doing here? I came to see my husband win the Rumble."

"I see your attitude is still the same as ever."

"Yeah, just like your wrestling moves." I replied with a smirk.

.

His jaw dropped and he looked to the man behind me.

"Yo, Stevie. You going to let your wife talk to me like that?" He asked.

"Hey, I know better than to tell her what to do." Stephen chuckled.

"Man, you are so whipped."

.

John walked towards me and enveloped me in a hug.

"It's great to see you again Roxx."

"Likewise, Cena."

.

"JOHN CENA IS HUGGING MY MUMMY!" The two year old bellowed.

.

The three of us laughed.

.

"I see I have a fan."

"Oh yes, Dylan is an avid member of the CeNation." I replied.

"I knew one member of your family had to have taste."

"Hey!" I elbowed him, "I have plenty of taste. I'm a Sheamus fan."

"Dylan, are you a Sheamus fan too?" Cena asked.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm a Cena fan."

"You're breaking daddy's heart." Stephen frowned.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Half an hour later, I decided to take Dylan to catering for something to eat while Stephen showered and changed.  
>As soon as we entered the room, the divas were on my little blue eyed angel. Cooing over him, cuddling him and telling him how adorable he was.<br>He lapped it all up, giving them his cutest smile.  
>Typical man.<p>

.

After he had filled his belly, we were walking along the hallway and he was telling me all the things that made John Cena great.  
>I nodded and listened until a voice caused me to stop in my tracks.<br>A voice I hadn't heard in a long time.  
>I looked up to face the owner of the voice, being met with his cold eyes, I involuntarily gulped.<p>

.

He gazed at me, his eyes looking me up and down.  
>From the look on his face, I'd say he wasn't expecting to see me.<p>

.

"Roxanne." He spoke.

.

I didn't speak, suddenly finding myself unable to find my voice.

We stayed that way for a few moments before he broke the silence.

.

"How have you been?" He asked.

.

I was just about to open my mouth to reply when a little voice interrupted me.

.

"You know CM Punk too mummy?"

.

Punk's eyes went to Dylan by my side. A sad smile graced his lips as he look in the little blonde boy holding my hand.

I smiled and nodded at Dylan as he looked up at me awaiting an answer.

.

"Yeah, your mom and I are old friends."

.

Dylan seemed happy enough with that answer and turned his eyes towards Punk.

.

"Will you sign my book Mr. Punk?" He asked walking towards Punk with his WWE book in hands.

"Sure thing." Punk replied still looking straight at me.

.

He bent down to Dylan's level and proceeded to sign the book. When he was done he handed it back to the small boy, looking him over, taking in all his features. He patted him on the shoulder as he rose back up to his full height.

.

At the moment John passed by, when he saw who I was standing with he stopped.

.

"Everything all right here?" He asked eyeing the Straight Edge superstar and me.

"Yeah, could you take Dylan for me?"

"Sure, no problem. Come on little guy."

.

I watched as Dylan walked down the hall with a huge grin on his face as he hand his hero's hand. When they were out of sight I turned my attention back to the man in front of me.

"He looks just like you."

"What do you want Punk?" I asked, ignoring his comment.

"Nothing." He said frowning.

"Right, well bye."

.

I began to walk away when he called out again.

.

"Wait."

"What?"

"It's been so long. How are you?"

"I'm great." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Roxanne, please don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like this. We used to be friends."

"Yeah, we did. Past tense. We're not any more, and that's your own fault."

"I'm sorry. I truly am. I don't know what got into me back then, I was a huge jerk and I lost my best friend because of my behaviour. I really am sorry."

"Right, you're sorry. Is that it?"

"Roxanne, I'd like to be friends again."

"Not likely."

"Let's go get some coffee and talk. Like old times."

"I'm busy."

"Come on, it's just coffee."

"No. Now if you excuse me I have plans with my husband." I said before stomping off down the corridor, ignoring his pleas.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. **_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	2. Valentines and Pipebombs

_**A/N:** Hello again you lovely people. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews, they are very much appreciated. _

_Just a wee note – I'm not going with time-lines or actual dates. I'm basically just making it up as I go along, though some things I mention might have actually happened in storylines, but other than that nothing is exact. I'm not great with remembering details, so bear with me._

_Anyway, on with the show..._

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's. Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me and this is a work of fiction._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 2: Valentine's and Pipe bombs.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**February 10th **_

_**Orlando, Florida.**_

.

I stood in the kitchen, phone to my ear as I poured out a cereal for Dylan.

"Yes Dad." I spoke into the phone, "Yeah, he's having breakfast now... I'll have him ready for 11am... I'll see you then. Bye." I smiled hanging up the phone.

.

I poured the milk into the bowl of Fruity Pebbles, brought it over to the kitchen table and placed it in front of the bright eyed boy.

"Here you do sweetie, eat up. Grandpa Dave will be here soon."

"Are you and daddy coming too?" He asked as he spooned the brightly coloured food into his mouth.

"No, Daddy has to work and it's boy time, no girls allowed."

"You're not a girl, you're a mommy." Dylan replied.

.

I laughed and went to finished packing up his things.

.

.

After the Rumble things started heating up for Stephen, he was having more air time, more main event matches and more media days. This meant that he didn't get home as much which I understood. I had known the life of a WWE wrestler before I had even met him, and when I married Stephen I knew full well that this was what I was letting myself in for.

.

But, even though I chose this life it still got to me sometimes, being away from my husband for so long.  
>That's why this week was so important. Valentine's Day was coming up in a few days, which was also our Anniversary. Unfortunately Stephen was still on the road and couldn't come home but I had already put a plan into motion.<br>I had arranged for my dad to take Dylan for the week, now that he had retired he jumped at the chance to take Dylan camping, show him the great outdoors that my dad loved so much.  
>With Dylan taken care of I would be flying out to join my hubby on the road. I had already called ahead and made the arrangements, Stephanie thankfully understood my situation and was happy to help me out.<p>

To say I was excited would be an understatement.  
>My life had changed dramatically the last few years.<br>Once I was a Diva, a wrestler, travelling the world week in and week out. Performing to millions of fans across the world, living a face paced life, never in the one place for too long, always something to do.  
>Now, I was a wife and stay at home mother.<br>My days usually consisted of cooking, cleaning and taking Dylan to his various play dates.  
>My life had slowed down so much, I found myself grasping at every opportunity to do something outside of my normal daily routine. Ever since I had gotten pregnant I'd tried to fill my time with various things, I had taken courses, classes, done volunteer work, taken every mommy and me class available, even baby gymnastics and taken up hobbies.<br>My garden had never looked so good, but all the while there was still a part of me that felt like it was lacking. I put it down to missing Stephen so that was why I was determined to do something for our anniversary.  
>With him working, travelling and me looking after Dylan, our relationship had been put on the back burner as of late. I couldn't remember the last time we had a romantic evening or even just spent time alone together.<br>I needed to keep that spark alive between us, I couldn't let us go down the road of so many other couples' in the industry.

.

.

.

I heard the car pull up outside as Dylan and I were doing some colouring. The front door opened and my dad walking into the living room.

"Grandpa!" The fair haired child yelled as he ran to greet him.

"Hey sport, you ready to do some camping?" He asked.

.

Dylan nodded his head furiously, before running to get his backpack.

"Thanks for this dad, I appreciate it."

"No problem petal, I love spending time with the little fella."

.

Dad gathered Dylan's things and I walked out to the car with them. I picked up Dylan in my arms and give him a huge cuddle.

"Now, you be good for Grandpa and I'll see you in a week." I said kissing his head. "I love you."

"I will, love you too mommy." He replied kissing me before I set him down and he ran into the car.

"See you in a week pet." Dad said hugging me.

"You two take care now. Bye." I said as they got into the car and drove off.

.

I felt anxiety hit me as I watched the car go out of sight. This was the first time I had been away from Dylan for any length of time. I knew he was in safe hands with my dad but still, my maternal instincts were making me feel like he was leaving for good or something. I put them to the back of my head for the time being and went about getting myself ready for my flight in the morning.

.

.

As I walked into the house again I noticed the pile of mail on the table and decided to open them now, since I hadn't got much to do.

.

Most of them were junk or bills but the last one I opened was neither. It was a plain white envelope, just by looking at it I knew it was a card. It was addressed to me. 'It isn't my birthday for months.' I thought. I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the card. It was red and white and covered in hearts with a 'Happy Valentine's Day To The One I Love' on the front. I opened it and read the inside.

.

_**To Roxanne, **_

_**Roses are Red,**_

_**Violets are Blue, **_

_**The Universe made something special,**_

_**When they made you,**_

_**Daffodils are yellow,**_

_**Orchids are white.**_

_**I think about you,**_

_**From morning til night,**_

_**Your hair is red,**_

_**Your eyes are blue,**_

_**Til the day I die,**_

_**I'll always love you.**_

_**With all of my love.. xxx **_

.

I read it again and a small smile crept onto my face. Stephen could be so romantic at times. Just when I thought he had forgotten, he surprises me by sending me a Valentine's Day card. I put the card back in the envelope and placed it into my bag, I would have to thank him for this in person.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next morning I boarded my plane to Boston where the WWE would be having a show that night.  
>The flight was a nightmare, I got stuck in the middle seat between a businessman who seemed to take a fit at his laptop every five minutes and a guy who wanted me to know how much the environment was in danger.<br>When I pointed out that flying contributed to global warming and thus he was impacting the environment himself, he went into a rant about how he was different, blah, blah, blah.  
>I regretted even opening my mouth.<br>As soon as the plane landed I leapt from my seat, practically jumping over angry suit dude and disembarked the plane faster than Charlie Sheen at an AA meeting.

.

.

I collected my luggage and went outside.

Instantly I spotted the blonde chatting to a few people and made my way over.

"Maryse, you could never go incognito." I smiled as I hugged the French Canadian.

"Roxxi, please. Why would I ever hide these beautiful features with a disguise?"

.

We got into her car and made our way to the hotel.

Maryse had been 'Future Endeavoured' a few months back and was now working as a model again, with a few wrestling appearances now and again. When I had told her about my plan a few weeks ago she had instantly offered to join pick me up as she was going to spend some time with Miz this week too.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

At the hotel I checked in and went straight to my room to shower and relax. Maryse and I planned to meet up and go to the arena together later.

.

I called my dad to see how things were and how Dylan was.

They were having the time of their lives.  
>I knew my dad had always wanted a son to do this type of things with, as when he attempted to do them with me as a kid, they always never went to plan as I refused to go to the bathroom behind a tree.<br>Now he had a grandson, he was loving doing all the boy stuff and sharing his love of the outdoors. It was a win-win situation, Stephen was on the road a lot and when he did come home he never had a full week to really take Dylan camping or anything like that, he only really go to play football with him or take him to the park or sports events. I knew this was the type of thing he was worried Dylan would miss out on.  
>Though I know he would have preferred it if it was he who was teaching Dylan how to camp.<p>

.

.

I showered and changed before meeting Maryse in the hotel bar.  
>We decided we were on vacation and since it had been so long since I had been able to unwind without worrying about being a responsible mother, I thought a few drinks were the perfect start to vacation time.<p>

.

First off I ordered a simple Vodka and coke while Maryse ordered a Martini. That girl always did everything with style. After we drank our drinks, I decided to be a little more ambitious and ordered a pitcher of Sex on the Beach.  
>We grabbed a table and chatted while we drank up, catching up on all the gossip, well, I caught up on everything, I really had nothing to tell Maryse apart from how Dylan was learning to colour in between the lines. Riveting stuff to a non-parent.<p>

.

.

After an hour in the bar it was time to go to the arena. By this time I was quite merry, I couldn't hold my drink like I used to. We got a cab and laughed in the back seat the whole way there, I don't even remember what we laughed about, but I know it was something stupid, perhaps the cabbies terrible bowl haircut.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

At the arena I kept to the Divas locker room.

As soon as I walked in the door, Natalya almost flattened me as she leapt on me, hugging me tight. Beth approached me a little more cautiously, but still greeted me. I was a little confused at her, she was usually so bubbly and perky, but she didn't seem to be her usual self today.

.

Stephanie had very kindly given Maryse and I tickets to see the show, she after saying hello to the girls we went to find out seats.

.

During the show 'Written in my Face' sounded and I leapt to my feet. I became a fan girl as I watched Sheamus make his way to the ring that was currently occupied by Daniel Bryan.

"I'm sleeping with him!" I yelled as Maryse and I fell about in laughter.

Other people in the crowd looked at us like we were drunk and horny, which was kinda true, but they didn't know that I was actually being serious when I said that.

.

Sheamus and Bryan delivered a fantastic promo, the crowd were going mad for Sheamus, I could see various signs for him all over the place.  
>I felt a sense of pride fill my chest as the people began chanting his name. Then Cult of Personality cut in and the WWE Champion came out onto the stage.<br>My good mood instantly soured as I watched him walk down the ramp and enter the ring with the two other men. I sat down in my front row seat as he began speaking.

.

During his 'Pipe bomb' he looked to the crowd, his eyes settled on me and he stopped speaking. After a few seconds he recovered but his eyes were still on me, a smirk appeared on his lips and he carried on with his speech, occasionally looking back at me. He berated Daniel Bryan who he'd been fighting with the past few weeks, he then turned his attention to Sheamus.

.

"And you big fella.." He said, "Remind me what you're doing here again, I don't see any gold around your waist, so why don't you leave the Champions while they talk."

"What am I doing here? I'm glad you brought that up, Punk. See two weeks ago I won the Royal Rumble-"

"And your point is?"

"While you're right, I don't have a title, yet. But as a the Royal Rumble winner, I get to challenge a champion of my choosing to a match at Wrestlemania."

"Get to it, you're boring me." Punk yawned.

"I have yet to make my decision, so be careful what you say Punk. Because I'm walking out of Miami with a title around my waist and if you're not careful, it'll be yours." Sheamus replied.

"Is that so? You want to take my title? What makes you think you deserve it, huh? I'm the Best in the World, what are you? Just some ghost with an accent. You don't deserve her."

.

Maryse looked at me shocked when that last word left Punk's mouth. I saw the two other men in the ring look to him with confusion etched on their faces, Stephen's eyes darkened and he moved towards Punk slightly.

"You're not taking my Championship." Punk corrected as he realised his error. "You want to face me at Mania, fine. But you better bring your A game because I don't give up on things I want." He said throwing his mic to the ground a leaving the ring.

.

I sat there slightly confused.  
>Maryse kept speaking to me, asking me what I thought Punk meant.<br>I didn't know what to say.  
>Clearly it was a slip of the tongue, or maybe he referred to his title as a 'her'.<br>I was positive that's what it was, I mean it had to be, right?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**Don't forget to review.**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	3. Never Cross An Irishman

_**A/N: **Hello lovely people. Short update. Next one will be longer, I promise. Glad you're liking it, I know it's starting off slow, it's weird to be writing this story again after so long, but I will admit I've missed Roxxi. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, they're much appreciated._

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. I do, however own a framed photo of Sheamus and myself. It's not much but it's mine!_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 3: Never Cross An Irishman**

.

Maryse and I made our way backstage after the show had finished, she was still rattling on about what Punk had said, convinced that he had been talking about me and not the title.

I on the other hand remained quiet.

As usual I was thinking about what had happened, analysing everything.  
>My mind was telling me that Maryse was wrong, that she had gotten the wrong end of the stick when it came to Punk's choice of words.<p>

.

Men often referred to objects as 'she' and 'her', like cars or boats, so why not a championship title too?

Then again, this was Phil Brooks we were talking about. And he was speaking to my husband when he said it, knowing I was watching, it's possible he still felt animosity towards us. After all, in his mind Stephen had stole me away from him and me... well, I had rejected him and broken his heart. The more I thought about it the more my head hurt. I told myself, and Maryse that it was more than likely the former explanation, whether I believed it or not was another thing.

.

.

We entered the Divas locker room and surprise, surprise they were all talking about it too.

Everyone kept asking me what I thought.

Was this a storyline?

Was Punk still after me?

Was this legit?

Even after I shared my conclusion, they seemed to think there was more to it. Thankfully Beth came to my rescue and agreed with me. I was relieved that someone else thought that my explanation was plausible.

.

The girls carried on chatting away and I excused myself to leave. I exited the locker room out on to the corridor and set off in search of the Celtic Warrior.

.

After searching for a few minutes I finally came upon the door marked 'Sheamus'. I raised my hand to knock when I halted. I could hear voices inside.

Being the inquisitive woman I am, I moved my head closer to get a better listen.

.

"I can't believe him. He has some nerve, if it wasn't for the fans watching or the cameras I'd have rammed that mic up his arse."

"Steve, calm down."

"Calm down? You heard him Bryan, that wasn't a slip of the tongue. He was trying to wind me up."

"Exactly. Don't let him succeed."

"He brought my wife into our storyline, how the hell am I supposed to keep calm?"

"Look man, Punk is trying to get under your skin. This is what he wants, you going crazy and you know he'll sit back and enjoy every minute of it. The best way to get back at him is to show him that he's not getting to you."

"You're right." He sighed, "I want to rip his head off but you're right."

"I usually am, Stevie."

.

I waiting a few seconds before I knocked the door. There was some movement before it was opened. Bryan Danielson, aka Daniel Bryan stood on the other side of the door.

.

"I'll catch you later Steve." He called over his shoulder before sending me a smile and leaving.

.

I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

Stephen was standing at a locker his back to me, running his hand over his face.

I crept up behind him.

.

"Boo!"

.

He jumped before turning around to face me.

"Roxx! Woman, you scared the bajebus out of me." He spoke as he engulfed me in a hug.

.

I melted into his embrace.  
>I missed his arms, they always felt like home to me.<br>Safe.  
>Secure.<p>

.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Where's the little fella?" He asked as he pulled back slightly.

"Dad took Dylan for the week, they're camping and doing other outdoorsy things." I smiled, "I wanted to surprise you. You know how much I love surprises."

"Usually when people say that, they mean they love people surprising them." He laughed.

"I know. I love being surprised, but I love surprising too. Any thing to do with surprises really." I smirked, "Have I used the word surprises enough yet?"

.

He nodded and pulled me close again.

"I missed you." He whispered as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Happy anniversary baby. I bet you thought I'd forget."

"Actually, I did. And you even remembered it was Valentine's Day too." I reached into my purse and pulled out the card. "I was happily surprised by the card, thank you baby, it meant the world to me. I love you."

"I love you too, Sweet Pea." He said leaning in to press a kiss to my lips.

.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Stephen's POV.**

.

Roxanne excused herself to use the bathroom. I watched as she left the room before I looked at the card she had taken from her purse. I opened it up and read the inside. My pulse began to pick up as I read each word written. My blood began to boil, I scrunched the card up in my hand.

.

That fucking Punk bastard. I never sent a card, I was going to wait til we could be together again to celebrate. It had to be him, it just had to be. He's been too quiet recently.

I wonder how long he'd been planning this. Had he known she was coming this week? When he pulled that stunt in the ring, had he known she was here?

.

Questions flooded my mind, questions I couldn't answer. I had a few ideas of my own though. But there was one question that stood out, one question that struck a chord and annoyed me the most...

.

Was he doing this out of revenge or was he going after Roxxi for real?

.

I let out a few obscenities as I realised my mistake. I straightened out the card again and placed it inside my bag, I'd need this later.

.

Roxxi returned from the bathroom and began to tell me how excited she was to be back on the road, and with me, even if it was just for the week.

I took in her beautiful form.

Her long red hair flowing over her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkling as she spoke.

Her Jean clad legs going on for forever, her plump cherry lips.

She was stunningly beautiful.

Always had been, always will be.

Each day I woke up and saw my wedding band I counted myself one lucky bastard.

How I ended up with a girl like her is beyond me.

.

Looking at her speaking, so carefree, I decided I wasn't going to tell her I hadn't sent the card and that I was pretty sure it was Punk. She didn't need to know that now. I knew her well enough to know that she'd be upset, even if she'd try to hide it.

I didn't want her to worry or try to speak to him. I would sort this out, just like I should have done a long time ago.

.

It's about time Punk realised that you don't cross an Irishman and get away with it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know your thoughts and ideas.**_

_**Anyone you want to see introduced? Anything you want to see happen? Do tell, idea are what keep me going!**_

_**Don't Forget To Review!**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	4. Old Emotions

_**A/N: **Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while, I've been struggling with a case of writers block. For some reason all the ideas I had for this story have disappeared from my head, I should have wrote them down.. my bad. So I've been struggling to work out where I'm going with it. I think I have an idea of where I'd like it to go at the moment, so bear with me folks._

_I'm glad you're liking the story so far. The drama will be starting shortly, just gotta lay the ground work first. Don't forget to share your ideas and suggestions with me, I love reading them._

_._

_._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OC's._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Chapter 4: Old Emotions.**_

.

.

Stephen and I went back to the hotel.  
>On the way he was very quiet.<br>Too quiet.

Usually when we hadn't seen each other for a while he'd be filling me in on all the things that had went on, telling me how much he missed me, etc.  
>Not this time.<p>

This time he barely said two words to me, instead we drove in silence.

When we got to the hotel room not much had changed. I was beginning to worry that he didn't want me there. He showered and I sat on the bed mulling things over in my head. Perhaps I had disrupted his plans, maybe he wanted to spend some man time with the guys and my presence was impeding on that.

.

Stephen exited the bathroom with a smile on his face before he approached me and wrapped his arms around me. He seemed in a better mood. Maybe he was just tired after his match.

"How do you fancy a night out?" He asked, "The rest of the roster are at a club not too far from here."

"That sounds like a good idea. When was the last time we had a night out?"

"Exactly." He replied kissing my forehead.

.

Stephen quickly changed into a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt. I tweaked my outfit a little. I kept the black skinny jeans but changed into a black and purple Zebra print corset.

.

.

.

The club was packed when we arrived, Stephen navigated us through the crowd and over to the VIP area holding my hand tightly.  
>I was engulfed in hugs as soon as we stepped through the rope. People I hadn't seen in so long welcomed me back to the fold with open arms. Ted, Cody, Miz, Cena, Nattie to name a few, I'd missed them all so much. Sure I still got to see them now and again, but it wasn't the same as the family we had grown into while travelling together.<p>

.

I motioned to Stephen that I was going to the bar, he nodded as he continued his conversation with Miz.

I got the bar tender's attention and ordered a beer for Stephen and a daiquiri for myself.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey you." I replied as I turned to face the familiar man.

"I heard you were here. Kinda upset I had to hear through the grapevine."

"Aww, I'm sorry Randy. Maryse and I were getting our drink on."

"Just like old times." He laughed. "Well, give me a hug."

.

I wrapped my arms around the dark haired man as he pulled me close.  
>He still smelled the same.<p>

I released Randy and smiled at him, promising to catch up later before he left and I waited on my drinks.

.

"Careful. If you go around hugging guys like that, your husband will get jealous."

.

I turned and found myself looking into a pair of deep hazel eyes.  
>They momentarily stunned me to silence.<br>I pulled my gaze away and faced the bar.

"I was saying hello to my friends." I replied.

"Well then where's my hug?"

.

I looked to see him standing with both his arms outstretched and a smirk on his face.

"We're old friends, come on, show the love." He added. "Oh, I forgot. You never could love me, could you?"

"Because you're so easy to love, aren't you?" I replied sarcastically. "Such an upstanding guy."

"Yep that's me. Pillar of the community."

"Go away Punk."

"What, no witty retort?" He asked leaning on the bar beside me. "Wow, being married sure has sucked the sass right out of you."

"Bite me."

"Bend over."

.

I shot my head round glare at him.  
>I clenched my jaw, he was winding me up, I knew it but I couldn't help but react to every word he said.<br>I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.  
>I looked him clear in the eyes and licked my lips.<p>

.

"In your dreams." I said before lifting my drinks and walking away.

"Every night." He called out after me. "Every night."

.

.

A few hours later and we were all having a good time. I had managed to forget about my little run in with Punk thanks to my awesome friends, my amazing husband and a large number of alcoholic beverages. The night was turning out to be a good one. I had had a long chat with Miz who was gushing about how much he loved Maryse and how much he missed her now she wasn't on the road. The drunken Awesome One rambled on about how he and Stephen had bonded over the fact that both their partners were so far away and informed me that my husband was still head over heels in love with me, even after all this time. Miz really was a soppy drunk.

.

I excused myself from the group and headed outside. Although I had given up smoking when I was pregnant I found that I had now become a social smoker. On the rare occasions where I went out for a drink, I craved the nicotine.

So I pulled out a cigarette and sparked up, inhaling the tobacco. A cough alerted me that there was another presence outside in the smoking area and that I was not alone as I had first thought.

"Smoking is bad for you."

"So I've been told." I replied.

"I thought you gave up."

"I did. Things change."

"Tell me about it." He said with a dry laugh.

"What do you want Punk?"

"Who says I want something? Maybe I'm just getting some not so fresh air."

"Fine." I replied stubbing out my cigarette. "Enjoy."

.

I moved to walk back inside when I felt a hand on my arm.

"Wait."

.

I turned to face him, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What?"

"Why does it have to be like this between us?"

"Are you serious?"

"We used to be so close. Where did all this hostility come from?"

"Are you for fucking real?" I asked in disbelief. "Have you forgotten everything you did?"

"That's all in the past, can't we just move on from it?"

"You have got to be kidding me. You lied to me, tried to destroy my relationships, even succeeded and now you want to 'move on'? You're delusional."

"Roxanne, that was so long ago. I've changed since then."

"Hah." I scoffed.

"How come you can forgive Orton when what he did was far worse?"

"Because he's changed."

"So have I!" Punk exclaimed. "You know me, do I look like I'm lying to you?"

"No." I replied.

.

He smiled a little.

.

"But I learnt that I don't know you as well as I thought I did. I don't trust you."

"Roxx, please."

"You're lying, manipulative, scheming-"

"That was the old me. The new me isn't like that. Ask me anything, I'll prove that I'm not a liar."

.

I looked at him for a moment before I spoke.

"OK." I licked my lips. "Did you send me that Valentine's card?"

.

He looked at me for a moment, surprise clear in his eyes.

"I...I..." He stuttered. "Yeah. I did."

"I knew it."

"Let me explain."

"No. If you meant what you said on that card then how am I supposed to trust that you won't go ape shit crazy again?"

"Look, I wrote that card in an attempt to... vent my feelings. I was missing you. I never meant to send it, it was like a therapy thing. I thought that by writing it out I could eliminate it from my heart and try to move on."

.

I searched his face, looking for a sign that he was lying.

"Roxanne, you mean the world to me. You've been my best friend for so many years and I love you with all my heart. I will never hurt you."

"I have a child to think about."

"I would never hurt a kid." He replied looking offended. "I'm not that kind of man. I may not like his father much but he's a part of you. Dylan's half you, I already love the kid."

"Maybe so but still, I can't take that risk."

"I just want to be friends."

"And is just being friends enough for you?" I asked looking at him pointedly.

.

He was silent.

"I didn't think so. Bye Punk."

"Roxanne!" He called out but I kept on walking.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I went straight for the bathrooms.  
>I knew he had sent that card.<p>

The moment I had mentioned it to Stephen he seemed confused. He tried to cover it up and acted like he had sent it but I knew something wasn't right. He too must know Punk sent the card, but why hasn't he mentioned it to me? Is he planning something? Does he just not care?

I slammed my hands on the counter.

.

Just being around him stirred up old emotions.  
>I missed the old Punk. The one who was my best friend. I cared so much for him, at one point I thought that I was even falling in love with him. We used to have some good times, before everything happened. Before he went nuts.<p>

I still blame myself, if I hadn't have messed him about maybe none of that would have happened. But then again, he was scheming for a long time before that, if it wasn't for him Stephen and I would never have broken up the first time, I would have never gotten together with Randy and had Ellie.

I started to tear up as I thought about her.

My little angel. If it hadn't been for Punk I would never have had her, but I would never have lost her either. It was a double edged sword. I had Dylan now but it still didn't take away the fact that I should have had two children now. I knew I couldn't change the past but sometimes I wish there were a few things I could have changed.

I dried my eyes off and composed myself before leaving and heading back to Stephen. I'd had enough for tonight, it was time to go back to the hotel.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	5. Luck is for Losers

_**A/N:** Hey Folks!  
>Another Chapter for all my lovely readers.<br>Thank you so much for the reviews.  
>They mean a lot to me.<br>This is a longer chapter, to reward you for being so amazing!_

.

.

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the OC's._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 5: Luck is For Losers**

.

.

Roxxi sat backstage at the arena. She was alone. Stephen had gone off to workout and sort out his match and she had opted to stay behind, not really feeling in the mood to tag along.

After her confrontation with Punk the previous night she had wanted to go home. Stephen had opted to stay at the club so she got a cab and returned to the hotel alone. She was fast asleep by the time he got in. That morning it was the usual routine, shower, dress and go to the arena. This surprise visit wasn't turning out the way she'd hoped.

.

Maryse popped her head in the door.

"Hey." She chirped.

"Hey Ryse." The redhead replied.

"Why the long face honey?"

"No reason. I'm fine." Roxxi lied.

"I know you better than that." The blonde replied taking a seat on the bench beside the Irish woman. "Now spill it all."

"Uugh. I don't know Maryse. This isn't going at all how I planned."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Stephen is on the road a lot. I don't get to see him much, I miss him you know. I thought that by coming out here and spending some time together it would make him happy. But he's acting really weird. He's quiet, far more quiet than usual. This morning we barely spoke. And when we got here he couldn't wait to get away from me."

.

The blonde smiled.

"Sweetie, that's completely normal. Mike is like that too. They were working last night so he was probably exhausted and today they've got another show. Mike did the same. It's his routine now, he just goes and sorts his match out, it's probably the same with Stephen. I'm sure once he relaxes a little, you two will be like horny teenagers." She laughed.

"I wish. I can't remember the last time we were like that. To be honest, I don't think he fancies me any more."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"No really Maryse. We've only been married for two years and already the spark has left our marriage. We've got one week together, just one week without Dylan and he's already made plans to play poker with the guys." Roxxi said as she shook her head. "It's as if he doesn't want to be around me. You don't think he's got someone on the road?"

"No. He would never do that. Mike is always telling me about how he is always talking about you and how much he loves you. You're probably reading too much into it."

"Yeah, maybe." She replied sending the blonde a small smile.

.

.

The two chatted for a little while longer before they decided to go to the cafeteria for some coffee.

"So." Roxxi said as she took a seat. "How things?"

"Good. I'm starting my own fashion business called 'House of Maryse'. It'll be the sexiest of the sexy."

"That's great."

"Yeah I am looking forward to it so much, it'll give me something to fill my days with now I'm not travelling as much."

"Yeah I know what you mean. It's a real shock to the system when you don't have to board a plane every other day."

"Tell me about it. So what about you? Have you decided what you want to do yet?"

"I still don't know. I mean, I love spending time with Dylan but I'm bored at home. I think I definitely need something to take up my time when Dylan starts school."

"Do you think you'll go back to wrestling?"

"I thought about it, I'd love to. Wrestling is in my heart. But I can't do that type of schedule with a kid."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The girls talked for a little while longer before Maryse left to do a media appearance. Roxxi sat on her own for a little while, finishing her coffee. She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't hear the doors open til someone was sat facing her at the small table.

.

"I thought about what you said last night."

"Not now Punk." Roxxi said as she stood up and exited the room.

.

She quickly walked down the corridor trying to escape from the Chicago native, she was not in the mood right now for his crap. She made it to Stephen's locker room where she had spent most of the morning.

She'd been in there barely thirty seconds when the door opened again and Punk walked in.

.

"What the hell?"

"Just hear me out for a minute."

"No. I don't want to listen to you. Leave."

"Just-"

"Get Out!" She yelled.

"Just listen to what I have to say damn it and then I'll leave." He yelled right back.

.

She blew out a long staggered breath before she turned her eyes to the dark haired man.

"Fine but make it quick."

"OK. I was thinking about what you said last night and you're right."

"Right about what?"

"Just being friends with you isn't enough. And it will probably never be enough for me."

.

Roxxi looked at him, she was unsure of what to say. She never actually expected him to admit it to her, she thought he'd keep denying it and still keep wanting to be friends.

.

"I love you. I always have done. From the moment I met you I was hooked. You're smart, funny, kind, beautiful. We have so much in common. You're everything a man could want in a woman. It's like we were made for each other."

"Stop. Just stop it."

"You don't see it. Me and you, we're meant to be."

"No Punk. We're really not. I'm married to Stephen. I'm meant to be with him."

"You don't believe that. I can see it in your eyes. You're right to doubt, he doesn't deserve you."

"Shut Up!" Roxxi yelled. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't I? I'm on the road with him 300 days out of the year. I see your husband more than you do." He spat. "I see what goes on when you're not around."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds. Don't tell me you haven't noticed a difference in him. I'll bet he doesn't pay you as much attention any more, doesn't look at you the way he used to. I'll even bet you're blaming yourself for the lack of intimacy between you."

.

Roxxi's eyes widened, she was shocked to hear Punk say those words. But even more so that they were the exact things that she had been thinking herself.

"How dare you?"

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Get out now!" She yelled.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He smirked,

"I'll give you 'hit nerve'!"

.

The redhead snapped and smacked Punk right across his cheek. His head shot to the side with the force of her hand before he snapped it back to stare her in the eyes.

"He doesn't love you, deep down you know it's over. It's just a matter of time before he cheats on you. Just like everyone else."

.

Roxxi raised her hand to slap him again but he saw it coming and grabbed it. She lifted her other hand but he anticipated that and before she could even swing for him, he had both her arms in his hands. She looked at him with a fiery hate filled glare, pulling her arms, trying to free herself from his grip. Without warning he dipped his head and captured her lips, planting a scorching kiss. The redhead was stunned for a moment, but quickly pulled herself together and pushed him away.

"That, was love." He stated before he turned heel and left the room.

.

Roxxi stood glued to the spot. Her head was swirling with a million different thoughts and emotions.

Was Stephen cheating?

Or was Punk playing mind games?

She knew that the rational answer was the latter but... She'd been thinking the same thing herself. Was she just being paranoid? Had Punk picked up on it and decided to use it to his advantage?

She wasn't sure what the real answer was, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something going on with her husband, whether he was faithful or not. Something was most definitely up with him.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Roxxi sat backstage as Raw began. She had spoken to Stephen for a grand total of ninety seconds after his workout. He seemed very stressed so she decided not to tell him about Punk just yet. She was afraid he'd lose his cool and attack the man and she didn't want him to lose his job. She'd wait until he wasn't as highly strung.

.

Punk was in the centre of the ring. Roxxi watched as he spoke to the WWE Universe about how he was 'The Best in the World'. She shuddered at how much like his character he had become lately.

Written in my Face filled the arena and Sheamus descended upon the ring.  
>He grabbed a mic before interrupting the Champion.<p>

"You really think you're the best in the world, fella?" He asked with a chuckle. "Cause to be the best, you have to beat the best. And well, you haven't beaten me."

.

Punk circled the ring, eyeing the Irish man suspiciously.

.

"You're right, I haven't beaten you... yet. But that has no impact on my status as the best in the world. You're not the best in the world, you're not even the best in the locker room. You are not even in my league, fella." He replied, mimicking Sheamus.

"Is that a fact? Well then Mr Best in the World, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Sheamus grinned. "Why don't you fight me tonight?"

.

The crowd began cheering wildly.

.

"Oh you'd all love that wouldn't you?" He sneered. "Well too bad because I'm not going to fight Sheamus. I'm the WWE Champion. I don't just fight anyone." He said turning to face the Celtic Warrior. "You've got to prove yourself before you can step in the ring with me."

"I have nothing to prove. I have dominated this company since I stepped foot in here. I've retired people, I've left men broken in the ring. If I want something, I take it." Sheamus spat as he looked pointedly at the Chicago native. "And if that happens to be that title around your waist there, then it's mine."

.

Punk smirked before he raised the mic to his lips.

.

"This." He said raising the title high. "This is my Championship. Unlike you, I don't just take things that aren't mine. If I want something, I fight for it. I prove that I deserve it. This championship belongs to me, and if you want to try and take it from me, you better prepare yourself. Because I will not give up on something that is rightfully mine."

.

The two men stood facing each other, locked in a heated gaze.

.

"She's a beaut ain't she?" Punk asked grinning.

"Back off Punk." The Celtic Warrior gritted out, his mic still by his side.

"And she's all mine."

"I won't warn you again."

"Whoa, take it easy big fella. I'm talking about my championship, not your wife. Although since you brought her up, she's something special herself."

.

Roxxi froze back in the locker room.

.

Although Sheamus had kept his mic at his side, Punk had not. Every word he said was being broadcast around the world. This was not scripted. This was not supposed to happen.

.

Back in the ring, Sheamus stepped closer to Punk. The vein in his forehead was twitching. It was clear for all to see that the Irishman was livid.

"Happy anniversary by the way. They had a Valentine's Day wedding folks, ain't that romantic?" He smirked as he looked at the crowd briefly. "Did Roxanne like my card?"

.

That was it.  
>The Celtic Warrior pounced, spearing the straight edge superstar to the mat before he began pounding on him with a series of right hooks.<br>Officials came flying down the ramp trying to pull the two apart.

.

Over at the commentary table, Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole were speechless, they didn't know what to say as they looked on.

.

Roxxi began to panic. She leapt to her feet and took off running. As she reached the gorilla she met Stephanie McMahon.

"Roxxi, what in the hell is going on out there?" The brunette woman asked, clearly agitated by the antics in the ring. "I thought all this was resolved."

"I...I..." The redhead stuttered. "I'm so sorry."

"You need to get out there and stop your husband from ruining my show."

.

Roxxi nodded before taking off down the ramp. The crowd began to cheer thinking this was all part of the show. She ran around the ring until she came to the corner where Stephan and Punk were fighting.

"Stephen!" She yelled trying to get his attention. "Stephen stop!"

.

The Irish man ignored her calls and continued to beat the crap out of the dark haired man.

"Stephen, please." She cried.

.

That got his attention.

He turned to look at her, Punk used the distraction to throw a right hook of his own, connecting with the Irishman's chin. The referees were all trying to pull the two men apart but were having no luck. Roxxi climbed into the ring and tried to pry Stephen off of the Chicago man. She placed her hand on his shoulder, he swung his arm back, lining up another punch for Punk and accidentally hit the redhead square in the temple with his elbow.

.

The blow knocked her off her feet, sending her to the mat. She was dazed for a few moments, but quickly got back to her feet. As she did she saw the rest of the locker room descend down the ramp. Their group strength helped them to easily pull the two men apart, but they kept trying to run at each other. Luckily the rest of the superstars formed two groups, one holding back Stephen, the other Punk.

.

Again she moved towards the men, this time opting to stay out of the physicality.

"Stephen, Punk. Please just stop this." She spoke.

.

Punk's hazel eyes glanced in her direction, his eyes softening before he stopped struggling. He turned back to the Irishman.

"You lay another hand on her and I'll kill you. This isn't over."

"You're damn right it isn't over. Don't you ever speak to my wife again." Stephen spat.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The guys managed to get both Punk and Stephen backstage without another free for all breaking out. Stephen and Roxxi were sat in Stephanie's office. The McMahon daughter had demanded to speak to them as soon as they got backstage.

.

The door opened and CM Punk walked in looking very pissed off.

"You rang." He said looking at the brunette woman.

"Yes, sit down Brooks." She replied angrily.

.

She stood in front of her desk, looking at the three people sitting before her.

"What went on out there was completely out of order. You are supposed to be professionals. You are being paid to do a job not air out your personal business on national television."

.

The three remained silent. Roxxi noticed Punk staring at her from the corner of her eye but kept her focus on the woman in front of her.

.

"You will both be fined for the chaos you have caused."

.

"What?" Both Punk and Stephen yelled.

"That's not fair. He attacked me first."

"He provoked me."

.

"Gentlemen." The brunette started. "You can point the finger at each other all you want, you both acted unprofessionally and thus will be fined appropriately."

"Stephanie. He went way off script. He brought my wife into the middle of a promo. He knew exactly what he was doing, he was trying to wind me up." Stephen stated, shifting forwards in his chair.

"I am well aware of Mr. Brooks' improvising but you cannot go around beating up my staff. If you have a problem you see me or one of the agents. You don't take matters into your own hand." She replied.

"Yeah Stevie, you can't just go all vigilante."

"And you Mr. Brooks." Stephanie began looking pointedly at the Chicago man. "You cannot disregard the script and say whatever the hell comes into your head."

"Oh come on. I made that boring show a little more interesting. The fans loved it." He retorted.

"That's not the point."

"Of course it's the point. These fans don't want to see boring matches and boring storylines. They want drama, action and real wrestling. You guys have your heads so far up your ass's you don't know what the fans want."

"You are crossing the line."

"Maybe I am but someone had to say it. You can't just bury your head in the sand. That is the reason this company is going down the toilet. We've got idiots like you and your husband running the joint."

"Brooks!" Stephanie yelled.

.

The Chicago native was on a roll, he didn't even bat an eyelid when the brunette began yelling at him.

.

"Your family are single handedly ruining this business. First your father brings in a load of pretty girls instead of hiring real women to wrestle, just so he can get laid. Dear old dad likes to dip his pen in the company ink, doesn't he Princess? Now you are ignoring the real talented guys in favour of guys from FCW who are so green they're like the Hulk's turds. This place is a sinking ship."

.

"Enough." The brunette woman yelled. "I've heard enough. You are a liability Brooks. One we cannot take a chance on. Consider yourself free from our 'sinking ship' ."

"You cannot be serious?"

"I am very serious. Now please, vacate the building." She replied.

.

Punk stood open mouthed gazing at the billion dollar princess in shock. He turned to Roxxi, who also had a look of surprise on her face.

"Good luck in your future endeavours." Smirked Stephen.

"Luck is for losers, Farrelly." He said with that patented twisted smile of his. "This isn't the last you've heard of me, this is not over."

.

Punk turned his attention to the redhead.

"I'll see _you_ around, sweet cheeks." He winked before leaving the room.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Roxxi =)**_


	6. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

_**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay. Things have been pretty rough lately. I won't bore you with the details, but just know I didn't forget about you guys. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the absence. Let me know what you think._

_._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the OC._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Actions Speak Louder Than Words.<strong>

.

.

I awoke the next morning at 8am to an empty space beside me in the bed. I looked around the room to see if Stephen had left me a note, I wasn't surprised to find that he hadn't. When we had arrived back at our hotel the previous night Stephen had gone straight to bed. He hadn't uttered a word to me at all. I had tried a few times to get some sort of vocal recognition from him but it was all to no avail. He showered and went to bed, leaving me alone to think about the nights events. Which of course only resulted in a headache and some very annoying questions lingering in my mind.

.

I checked my phone, 12pm. Still no word from my husband. This wasn't like him. But then again, his behaviour had changed a lot lately. He had become more distant, more quiet, more detached. He was becoming less and less like the man I married, it was no wonder I was beginning to question his behaviour. I thought about sending him a text but quickly dismissed that thought. I didn't want to push him further away from me by coming across as nagging or clingy.

.

I looked at the time again.

.

'Fuck it.' I thought.

.

I wasn't going to wait around on him all day. I hadn't had breakfast, it was now lunch and my tummy was rumbling. I grabbed my bag and key card before heading for the door. Just before I reached it, the door opened and in Stephen walked. He walked past me and threw his gym bag on the bed. I rolled my eyes at his silence and continued on my way out the door.

.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

.

I stopped and turned to face him.

.

"Lunch, I'm starving." I replied.

"I'm hungry myself, we'll order room service."

.

He walked over to the bedside table and lifted the room service menu.

"I'll pass."

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I am. But I've also been sitting in this room all day, I'm beginning to feel claustrophobic."

"I was hoping we could talk."

"So now you want to talk to me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, forget it. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Look." He said as he sat on the bed. "Punk is going to be at the arena tonight."

"I thought he was fired."

"He is but he's the champion. Apparently he didn't want to vacate the title and agreed to lose it tonight in a career match."

"Okay."

"To me."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I can't believe he agreed to it either, but I know he must have something up his sleeve, so I don't want you at the arena tonight."

"Fine, I'll call Maryse. We'll hang out here."

"I've also got you a ticket back home. The soonest I could get was for tomorrow afternoon."

.

I stopped and narrowed my eyes.

"What?"

"I want you as far away from him as possible."

"Really? Or do you just want me far away from you?" I snapped.

"What?"

"Oh come on. You obviously don't want me here."

"I never said that."

"You don't have to. It's obvious by the way you're avoiding spending any time with me."

"Roxx, I'm sorry it seems that way, but I've been really busy working, I guess I've just been tired. I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home."

"Right." I replied sarcastically.

"Look, what do you want from me?"

"How about a bit of attention? I'm supposed to be your wife for fuck sake."

"I do pay you attention."

"Yeah, you make eye contact when you hand me your clothes to wash. Well done."

"What has gotten into you?"

"Me? What has gotten into you? You've changed. You're cold and distant. Where is the man I married?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm the same as I've always been."

"I've been sitting at home for months, pretending everything is hunky dory while wondering why my husband doesn't want me, wondering what is wrong with me. I can't take this any more."

.

I turned towards the door.

.

"Now where are you going?" Stephen asked.

"Out."

"Roxxi, stay."

"I need to get some air."

"But Punk's out there."

"And now we're back to Punk again. Sometimes I think you just married me to get one over on him."

.

And with that I stormed out of the room. I rang Maryse as I walked down the hallway. I needed to let off some steam and Maryse knew just the thing.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"This is delicious!" I exclaimed.

"Slow down girl, you'll choke." She laughed.

"Possibly but if you're going to go out, death by chocolate is the way to go." I joked shovelling another forkful of chocolate cake into my mouth.

"Chocolate, the best way to cheer a woman up. I knew this was just what you needed."

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Well, I am the sexiest of the sexy!"

"Erm, sorry Ryse, I was talking to the cake." She pouted. "But you're definitely my second choice." I winked.

.

Maryse was right, chocolate had the ability to make things seem not as bad as they were. After I called her and she realised how mad I was we went to lunch and I told her everything. I explained my frustration with Stephen's behaviour and how he was sending me home, how I was so angry yet heartbroken and confused all at the same time, that's when she suggested cake. I thought she was joking at first, when I realised she was serious I thought she was crazy but as I tasted the first mouthful I took back every thing I said about her in my head. The girl knows her stuff.

.

After I gorged myself on sugar we sat over a coffee and just chatted. It was nice to take my mind off my problems and just relax with a friend. Well, it was...

.

As Maryse and I were talking, someone clearing their throat interrupted us. I turned my head and rolled my eye immediately upon seeing the straight edge superstar.

.

"Let's talk." He said.

"Not now." Maryse spoke before I had the chance.

"Not you."

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"I wasn't speaking to you, Frenchie." He snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that." I spoke, turning to face him with annoyance on my face.

.

He smirked.

.

"So, she speaks."

"Yeah and I've got two words for you. I'll give you a clue, the second one is 'off'."

"Hmm... Can I buy a letter?" He smirked.

"Yeah, 'F' and I'll throw in the vowel for free, 'U'."

"That's a tough one."

"Want to ask the audience?" I asked sarcastically.

"The audience says clear off!" Maryse piped in.

"Nope Frenchie, In English 'Clear' doesn't have an 'F' or a 'U'."

"Look just go away, nobody wants you here." I spoke getting more and more agitated.

"I don't care what you want, I want to talk to you so we're going to talk."

"No we're not." I replied as I stood up.

.

I threw some money on the table and Maryse and I left the café.

Punk followed us outside and down the street. The whole time humming behind us to remind us he was still there.

.

I stopped and swung around to face him.

.

"What is your problem?"

"Me? I'm just walking down the street." He smiled.

.

I turned back around again and continued to walk until we reached the hotel.

We got into the elevator, him still following us. The elevator stopped on Maryse's floor. She looked at me to make sure I was OK, when I nodded we hugged, I whispered that I was fine.

She looked at me sceptically but exited the elevator.

.

That left me and him in the elevator together. We were two floors away from mine when he brought the elevator to a halt. He turned to face me with a smug smile on his face.

.

"Alone at last." He said.

.

I rolled my eyes.

.

"Anything you have to say, I don't want to hear."

"Well you don't have much of a choice now do you?" He smirked.

"Actually I do." I replied and moved towards the buttons on the side of the elevator.

.

He stepped in front of me, I side stepped him and reached for the red button that said 'STOP'. Before my hand could touch the button he manoeuvred himself so that his arm was blocking my path to the button.

.

"Move."

"No."

"Move out of the fucking way." I snapped.

"No. You're going to listen to what I have to fucking say." He spat as he pushed me back rather roughly.

.

I was taken by surprise at the physical contact and stumbled a bit before my back hit the back wall of the elevator. I looked towards him, shock registering on my face. He looked somewhat surprised himself. He took a step towards me, on instinct I slide across the wall to get further away from him in the confined space. At my movement he stopped, his eyes falling to the floor, I was unable to read his expression. He took a few moments before he lifted his gaze again, wetting his lips he spoke.

.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Just keep your hands to yourself and stay where you are."

"Roxanne-" He spoke taking a step forward.

"I mean it, don't come near me." I replied avoiding his gaze.

"I just want to talk."

"Then talk, you can say whatever you have to say from over there."

"Don't be like that."

"Be like what? I'm just protecting myself."

"From me? I'd never hurt you."

"Says the man who just shoved me." I said with a slight fear in my voice.

"I didn't mean to-"

"But you did!"

"You pissed me off and I was already angry!" He yelled.

"Well that's not my fault." I yelled right back at him.

"Yes, it is." He shouted. "You and that husband of yours." The disdain was clear in his voice at the mention of Stephen.

.

He was clearly wound up. He took a step towards the far corner of the elevator and ran a hand over his face before he turned back round to me.

.

"I lost my job because of you." He said growing agitated.

"You lost your job because of you."

"No. You and that ginger oaf screwed me over."

"Screwed you over? How? You're the one who started everything!" I retorted.

"He hit me first!" He screamed.

"You provoked him! On live TV!"

"But he started it. And now I've lost my title because of you."

"You lost your title because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. Don't you dare go blaming this on me. You're responsible for your actions, you control yourself." I snapped.

"Not when it comes to you." He said lowing his voice back to normal.

.

He looked at me with such intensity, I felt myself gulp involuntarily. Silence engulfed the elevator. I shifted on my feet as I built up the nerve to break the quietness.

.

"Can I go now, or do you intend on keeping me hostage all day?"

.

He looked up at me for a moment catching my eye before shifting his gaze back down to the floor.

.

"How did it come to this?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

.

I remained silent.

.

"We used to be so close, we did everything together. Now the only way I can speak to you is if I corner you. And even then our conversations are full of rage and spite. It wasn't meant to be this way. What happened to us Roxx?"

.

I looked over at Punk and saw him staring at me, as if he was actually waiting for me to give him an answer.

.

"Things were so much simpler before you married him."

.

On hearing those words my blood began to boil. I snapped my head around to look at him again.

.

"Don't even try to blame this on me getting married."

"But it's true. Before that you and I were best friends, we were both happy."

"Best friends? Our friendship was a sham. It was all based on your lies. I don't even know if any of it was real."

"How can you say that?"

"How can I not? All you did was lie and manipulate, I don't even know you."

"Yes, you do. You know me Roxanne, you know me better than anyone. You're the only person that gets me."

"I don't get you. I don't understand you. How can I when you lied to me from the moment I met you? It's impossible." I replied.

"I told you I loved you and you know I meant it. I know deep down that you love me too."

"Firstly, I don't believe a word you say. Secondly, I don't love you. I don't even like you."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh but I do."

.

He pushed off the wall and crossed the floor til he was just inches from me. He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me so I was standing upright facing him.

.

"You don't mean that!" He yelled.

"Yes I do!" I yelled back, pulling my arms from his grasp. "You went out of your way to ruin my life, to hurt me. You caused me so much unnecessary pain. So believe me when I tell you that I don't now nor will I ever love you."

.

His jaw went tense as his eyes glazed over before he grabbed me again roughly. I screamed and closed my eyes.

.

"You're a liar Roxanne. You do love me, you just won't admit it. You don't believe me? Fine. Actions speak louder than words."

.

He pressed a button and I felt the elevator begin to move again. I opened my eyes and found myself staring straight into his cold ones. He forced a kiss upon my lips as the door opened before pulling away and exiting the elevator. He stood just outside the doors, his eyes fixed on me as I stood glued to the spot. As the doors began to close he blew me a kiss before they sealed shut and I let myself collapse onto the floor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. **_

_**Roxxi =)**_


End file.
